Eso habría sido suficiente
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: "La vida no discrimina / entre los pecadores y los santos. / Sigue robando, robando, y robando. / Y seguimos viviendo de todas formas". AU. La vida está llena de imprevistos. Y sin duda, Inko Midoriya nunca imaginó la relación que sostendría con el símbolo de la paz, All Might.
1. Chapter 1

Inko Midoriya nunca se había preocupado demasiado por el amor. En realidad, ni siquiera estaba familiarizada con el concepto del mismo fuera del sentimiento que entregaba a las personas con quienes compartía sangre, o el que otorgaba a sus amistades.

Infancia, adolescencia, juventud. Todas esas etapas pasaron sin pena ni gloria en el plano romántico, pero a la joven de poderes telequinéticos no le importaba en lo absoluto. Veía a la gente a su alrededor enamorarse y comprometerse, y si bien se sentía alegre por ellos, nunca supo experimentar celos al respecto.

Pero entonces una sonrisa llegó a su vida para desestabilizarla por completo.

* * *

La universidad a la cual la mujer de cabello verde asistía en su juventud temprana era muy grande. Y debido a lo mismo, una gran cantidad de gente única atravesaba todos los días las puertas de dicha institución.

Además, en un mundo donde los héroes ya eran cuestión de todos los días, no era extraño compartir asiento con gente que diariamente arriesgaban su vida por el bien de mantener traer justicia al mundo, siempre abundante en maldad y necesitado de bondad.

Sin embargo, incluso en medio de tantas "celebridades", había uno en particular que destacaba.

Y no porque su sonrisa iluminase con la fuerza de mil soles, o porque todo su ser pareciese ser un montón de energía positiva condensada. No, no, no, no.

Destacaba porque a su corta edad ya era considerado el símbolo de la paz, la representación de todo lo que es justo y bueno.

 _All Might._

Inko había escuchado muchas veces ese nombre en los noticieros, puesto que resultaba prácticamente imposible no hacerlo, considerando las hazañas que el joven ya cargaba sobre su espalda. Y eso le despertó curiosidad.

 _Si él se encarga de soportar la paz de esta sociedad… ¿quién funge como su soporte? ¿Quién sostiene su mano en ese camino, que parece solitario?_

No hubo latidos acelerados ni mejillas sonrosadas. Tampoco nerviosismo exagerado ni mariposas en el estómago. Simplemente, al principio hubo curiosidad.

Curiosidad que se transformó en algo similar a la irritación cuando azares del destino le llevaron a tener que curar heridas menores en el héroe que con el tiempo logró transformarse en su amigo.

Heridas que aparecían de manera constante.

* * *

– Hay un límite para cuanto puedes aguantar, _Toshinori._ – Por quién sabe qué número de ocasión en la semana, Inko se encontraba vendando los cortes que el musculoso hombre de cabellos rubios como el sol se había llevado después de luchar contra un nuevo enemigo.

– Me alegra poder decir que aún no lo conozco. – Y soltó su característica risotada, en un intento por demostrar a la pequeña fémina que se encontraba bien… a lo que ella respondió poniendo alcohol de más en una herida abierta, provocando que un leve quejido escapase de sus labios. – Ay.

La escena ya se había vuelto en algo familiar para Inko después de que un día tomase un camino diferente al que estaba habituada para llegar a su pequeño departamento de estudiante, y en el proceso se encontrase a un apaleado y sonriente héroe que definitivamente necesitaba un poco (o quizá bastante) de ayuda.

Desde entonces, Toshinori Yagi se acostumbró a llegar hasta el umbral de la puerta de la joven de cabellos verdes cuando requería asistencia en el plano médico.

O esa era la razón que daba. Lo cierto es que él no deseaba admitirlo en voz alta, pero estando en ese lugar cuyo techo era demasiado bajo para que pudiese caminar erguido, se sentía completamente tranquilo.

En paz.

Por un momento podía olvidar todo el peso que yacía sobre sus hombros de manera constante, y dejar de ser All Might para transformarse simplemente en un hombre demasiado alto llamado Toshinori.

– Ya está. – Inko suspiró, mientras comenzaba a guardar los instrumentos que había ocupado para vendar al gigantesco hombre. – Debería comenzar a cobrarte, así podría pagar medicina para controlar el ansiedad que me estás provocando.

– ¿Te provoco ansiedad, Inko?

La aludida suspiró, y como pudo, colocó su frente contra la ajena, situación que fue más fácil de lo esperado al estar su interlocutor sentado en el suelo. – Cualquiera que te quiera lo suficiente sufrirá de ansiedad mientras tu vas y te expones al peligro para mantener esta sociedad a salvo.

Esas palabras, dichas sin ni una pizca de falsedad, derritieron fácilmente el corazón del joven musculoso, que apenas alcanzó a levantar los brazos para rodear con ellos la delgada figura femenina, quien respondió completando el abrazo. – Gracias.

– La mejor manera de agradecerme, es volviendo sano y salvo. Tonto.

* * *

La paz que ambos sentían en compañía del otro se formó ligada a la confianza. Había ocasiones en que ni el héroe número del uno sabía cómo enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza, pero hablar con la joven de cabellos verdes podía hacerle ver el mundo de manera diferente.

Él no lo vio venir. Sin duda no lo esperaba, pero repentinamente, ella se había transformado en su fuente de fortaleza. El agotamiento se iba apenas podía ver la sonrisa ajena, y en los días que sentía que el peso de la justicia era demasiado para soportarlo por su cuenta, sólo bastaba un abrazo para recordarle que no se encontraba luchando solo en el mundo.

Cuando Toshinori Yagi se dio cuenta, las únicas palabras que podía utilizar para describir a Inko Midorita eran "persona especial".

Cierto, ella no poseía capacidades de combate, ni poderes espectaculares. Pero ello no volvía menos valiosa a la mujer, quien había demostrado tener una gran fuerza mental, de la que él continuaba aprendiendo todos los días.

…Y de la que esperaba poder inspirarse en el futuro.

* * *

– Si yo te dijera que te amo, ¿cómo me responderías? – Las palabras salieron de su boca prácticamente a borbotones, sin que así fuese su voluntad. En realidad, era sólo un pensamiento que había atravesado muchas veces la mente del gran héroe en las últimas semanas, y no estaba planeado que se transformase en sonidos que pudiesen ser escuchados por su querida amiga.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás: Su inconsciente le había traicionado mientras él, recostando su cabeza sobre una de las mesas que componían el mobiliario de un salón de clases que se encontraba prácticamente vacío, le hacía compañía a la joven que tenía que estudiar.

Por un segundo creyó que ella no le había prestado atención, pero el sonido que provocó u lápiz cayendo desde la mano femenina hacia el suelo reveló lo contrario.

Y esto sólo fue confirmado por la expresión de sorpresa que se instaló en el rostro de Inko, a quien de manera súbita ya no pudo leer. – ¿Me amas, Toshinori…?

A duras penas la joven pudo pronunciar estas palabras, confundida ante la situación que se desplegaba con ella como centro y protagonista.

El varón quiso negarlo. Se arriesgaba a perder una amistad valiosa si confirmaba sus sentimientos por la mujer que le había enseñado que estaba bien sentirse asustado de vez en cuando, que le había mostrado que no se encontraba sólo en su lucha por transformar el mundo en un lugar mejor. Que le permitía ser un hombre, y no un héroe.

…Pero de ella también había aprendido que existen momentos en la vida que si se dejan ir, es imposible recuperarlos.

Inhaló profundamente.

– Inko Midoriya, planeaba llevarme este secreto a la tumba. Fuera de ser All Might, en realidad no tengo nada que ofrecerte como persona. Mi prioridad siempre será mantener la paz y la justicia en el mundo, así que no podría volverte "lo más importante"… Sin embargo, hay algo que sí puedo asegurarte: eres mi persona más importante. Porque gracias a ti, el trabajo de ser héroe es cada día más llevadero, más significativo, menos doloroso. – Suavemente, temiendo ser rechazado, tomó entre sus gigantescas manos una de las de su acompañante, y sonrió con suavidad. – En pocas palabras, y para no hacer más largo este cuento… Sí, te amo.

 _Aquí es donde todo termina, supongo._ Bajó la mirada, en dirección a la mano que aún sostenía. Él temblaba, pensando en todos los escenarios negativos que podían desatarse en ese momento.

Sin embargo, pese al pesimismo que le embargó apenas terminó de soltar su breve discurso, este se disolvió en el momento que la mano que Inko aún tenía libre se posó en una de sus mejillas.

No fue hasta que la voz entrecortada de la joven se dejó oír que él volvió a posar sus ojos en ella. – Dime tú, ¿cómo no podría yo amar a este hombre, que todos los días se esfuerza por sonreír y traer felicidad a este mundo que le rodea? ¿Que nunca dejará de dar lo mejor de sí, aún si eso implica que debe cargar sólo con una enorme carga? ¿Que merece más amor del que se cree merecedor? – Delicadas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de los hermosos ojos verdes mientras una sonrisa se volvía cada vez más grande, y Toshinori pudo jurar que nunca le había visto más preciosa. – ¿Cómo podría yo no amarte?

– Oh por Dios, cásate conmigo, por favor. – Nuevamente, un pensamiento que no debía ser escuchado se transformó en palabras fuertes y claras que salieron como cascada.

Pero la reacción ahora fue diferente: En vez de sorpresa, una carcajada resonó por toda el aula, que devolvió un eco que sonó maravilloso en los oídos del joven rubio.

– ¡Quizá primero debamos tener una cita!

* * *

La felicidad tiene muchas maneras de manifestarse. Para Inko Midoriya, quien nunca se había interesado en el amor hasta que este se manifestó de forma natural en su vida, la felicidad pronto significó cuidar de su temerario esposo, quien parecía ser la encarnación del sol mismo.

Porque sí, eventualmente, contrajeron matrimonio en una pequeña ceremonia a la que pocos amigos y familiares acudieron. Al final del día, el símbolo de la paz había generado un gran número de enemigos mientras luchaba por crear un hermoso mundo, por lo que tanto él como Inko decidieron mantener su relación lo más secreta posible.

 _Quiero que cuando salgas y salves el mundo, no te preocupes por mí. No te distraigas. Enfócate en tu misión… pero te pido que al final del día, vuelvas a mi lado. Sólo eso será suficiente._

Esto también llevó a que ella mantuviese públicamente su apellido de soltera en lugar de cambiarlo por "Yagi". A ojos del mundo, ella seguiría siendo Inko Midoriya, y él, All Might. Dos individuos sin conexión alguna para el exterior, la pareja más feliz del mundo dentro de su hogar.

Y si ellos creían que sólo compartiendo sus vidas mutuamente la felicidad que tenían era más de la que podían soportar, una sorpresa llegó para darles todavía más.

* * *

– Toshinori, estoy embarazada. – Fue la noticia con que un día Inko recibió a su ahora esposo, después de que él llegase al hogar que ambos compartían y se encontrasen compartiendo la cena.

La primera reacción del aludido fue hincarse y apoyar su rostro contra el vientre ajeno, sonriendo mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro. – ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

– Un mes o algo así. – Respondió la mujer mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello de su amado marido.

– ¡Debiste habérmelo dicho antes! – Fue lo que replicó el héroe favorito de todos mientras frotaba su nariz en el lugar donde creía que su bebé se encontraba.

– Tenía que asegurarme primero. – Colocó un suave beso en la coronilla de Toshinori, y sonrió solemnemente. – ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Inmediatamente, la voz del varón se vio empañada por la angustia, a lo que Inko negó suavemente con la cabeza, intentando disipar su ansiedad mientras le indicaba que se sentase en su lugar de la mesa nuevamente. Inmediatamente, Toshinori obedeció.

– Sé que no te detendrás hasta que el mundo esté en paz. Y ese es un objetivo loable, el cual respeto. Pero… ¿sabes? – Extendió sus manos, e inmediatamente estas fueron acogidas por las ajenas. – Me gustaría que aumentaras el cuidado que tienes cuando sales a trabajar. Sé que eres el héroe más fuerte del mundo, y no pongo en duda tus habilidades, pero… De verdad espero que tengas la oportunidad de conocer a nuestro bebé. – Se detuvo y negó, sonriendo. – No, no sólo de conocerlo. De criarlo, de ser un ejemplo para él. Porque… si este pequeño hereda aunque sea un poco de tu sonrisa, de tu fortaleza, de tus deseos por transformar este mundo en un lugar mejor, nadie será mejor que tú para guiarle por el camino correcto. – Y depositó un dulce beso en las manos de su esposo.

– …¿De verdad crees que podré ser un buen padre para nuestro hijo, Inko?

– Sé con quién decidí casarme. Y por eso estoy segura. Así que te lo pido, ya no sólo por mi, sino por ti, por el pequeño, por los tres: Vuelve a casa y sé parte de nuestras vidas. Sólo eso será suficiente.

* * *

Por mucho tiempo, Toshinori Yagi mantuvo esa promesa. Nunca descuidó su trabajo como héroe, pero tampoco dejó de lado sus deberes como padre desde el momento en que se reconoció como tal. Inclusive, el día en que Inko dio finalmente a luz a un precioso bebé de cabellos y ojos verdes como los de ella, él se encargó de vencer a los enemigos en turno en menos de cinco minutos. Rompió nuevos récords.

Cabe destacar que llegó al hospital poco antes que su propia esposa, emocionado como estaba de poder presenciar el nacimiento de su primogénito.

En el mágico momento que pudo sostener en sus brazos a la delicada criatura, quien lloraba al respirar el aire del nuevo mundo, de sus labios salieron las palabras " _Todo estará bien. ¿Por qué? Porque yo estoy y estaré siempre aquí"._

Pero estas fueron dichas no como un héroe, sino como un padre.

E Inko creyó en esas palabras, porque estaba segura que sin importar qué, el amor de su vida las cumpliría.

…Sin embargo, falló en considerar que el mundo puede llegar a albergar gente muy cruel.

* * *

Una llamada fue el inicio de la pesadilla.

Inko ya estaba habituada a una rutina específica. Dado que su hijo contaba para entonces con dos años de edad, aún requería de mucha atención, por lo que aceptó quedarse en el hogar y concentrarse en la crianza del pequeño Izuku durante el día. Por la tarde y la noche, Toshinori procuraba mantenerse desocupado para poder pasar tiempo con su familia y ayudar con algunos quehaceres.

Y entonces llegó _el día._ Ese día en que las horas pasaban una tras otra y él no volvía a casa.

Para evitarse mayores angustias, la esposa del héroe procuraba no encender la televisión ni tener contacto con ningún tipo de noticieros. Prefería confiar en que All Might saldría victorioso de cualquier percance en que se viese envuelto.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión una voz en su interior le impulsó a sintonizar el programa de noticias local. Y tuvo razón en hacerlo: En la pantalla, se podía ver lo que parecía las consecuencias de una feroz batalla. Pero fue lo que el cintillo ubicado en la parte baja de la pantalla decía lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y la respiración.

 _"El símbolo de la paz tuvo que ser trasladado de emergencia al hospital tras ser víctima del ataque de un Quirk desconocido"._

Durante dos segundos la desesperación se apoderó de ella, y cuando estos pasaron ya estaba lista para salir corriendo del departamento en que vivía junto a los hombres más importantes de su vida. Fue el teléfono del hogar el que le devolvió a la realidad con su timbrar insistente, como si estuviera suplicándole que se detuviese.

Mucho tuvo que luchar contra si misma para poder levantar el auricular y responder con voz que amenazaba a romperse en cualquier momento. – ¿Quién habla?

– Midoriya, habla Aizawa. – Al otro lado de la línea, la voz que respondió fue la de uno de los amigos más cercanos a Toshinori, quien también fungía como héroe profesional: Eraser Head. – Hablo para comentarte sobre All Might…

A duras penas, Inko busco disfrazar el miedo que amenazaba con paralizarle para siempre. – ¿Cómo… cómo está él…? ¿Está bien? Aizawa, ¿él estará bien?

– El ataque que sufrió fue al final de la batalla, un simple acto de desesperación. El culpable ya fue aprehendido, y All Might realmente no sufrió heridas físicas.

Las palabras que escuchaba estaban lejos de tranquilizarla. Con cada segundo que transcurría, la mujer de cabellos verdes sentía que su corazón estaba cerca de abandonar su cuerpo de manera permanente. – Entonces, ¿de qué tipo fueron sus heridas…?

Silencio al otro lado de la línea. Sólo la respiración de Aizawa demostraba que la comunicación aún no se había cortado, y tras segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad, su voz se hizo audible otra vez. – Su memoria resultó terriblemente dañada. Me temo que es incapaz de recordar quién eres tú, o quién es su hijo.

El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas en ese momento, y con el fin de intentar mantenerse en la realidad, Inko se aferró con fuerza al teléfono que sujetaba en sus manos mientras sentía los primeros síntomas de un ataque de pánico comenzar a manifestarse en su cuerpo.

Y por poco sucumbió, si no fue porque de su habitación salió a trompicones, a duras penas manteniendo el equilibrio, un sonriente Izuku, quien se mostraba deseoso por jugar. – Ma-má. – Alzaba sus bracitos, pidiendo que la mujer le tomase entre los suyos.

Sólo eso fue suficiente para mantenerla de una pieza.

Sujetó a su amado hijo utilizando uno de sus brazos, mientras que sostenía con el otro el teléfono. Inhaló profundamente, analizando los pasos a seguir en el futuro inmediato.– ¿Dónde se encuentra mi esposo?

El héroe profesional suspiró, y en este acto pudo escucharse una gran tristeza y pesadez. – Estábamos pensando… que quizá sería conveniente que no le vieses por el momento.

La sugerencia le cayó como balde de agua fría, y el simplemente imaginar a su familia rota provocó que ira comenzase a manifestarse en su cuerpo.– Toshinori es mi esposo, Aizawa.

– Precisamente por eso te lo digo, _Inko_. – El uso de su nombre provocó que el enojo que había sustituido a sus previas emociones derivadas del miedo y la ansiedad se frenase en seco. – All Might seguramente no te lo ha dicho para no preocuparte, pero en los últimos días nos hemos enfrentado a gente muy peligrosa, que ha estado cerca de averiguar que tiene una familia. Y si llegaran a enterarse… temo que no podríamos garantizar que tú y tu hijo puedan permanecer a salvo. – Un nuevo suspiro. Más dolor. Resignación ante lo inevitable. – Te lo pido por tu bien y el de tu familia. Déjalo ir.

Ahora sí, la mujer de ojos verdes no pudo contenerse, y lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse desde su rostro hasta el suelo. Al notar que su madre sufría, el pequeño Izuku apoyó su cabecita contra el pecho ajeno, moviendo su manitas intentado completar algo similar a un abrazo.

– ¿Quién va a fungir como apoyo de Toshinori, Aizawa? Dime, ¿Quién le recordará que también tiene permiso de sufrir? ¿De ser amado? ¿De ser un hombre como cualquiera, aunque sea por unos minutos?

–…El es el símbolo de la paz.

– ¡Es un hombre que ha sacrificado más que cualquiera por el bien de otros! ¡Que sufre, sueña y sangra!

–…En este momento no puede darse esos lujos, Inko.

Era racional lo que escuchaba. Y al mismo tiempo, le resultaba totalmente ilógico, absurdo, estúpido. – Al menos déjanos verlo por última vez. Déjanos despedirnos de él.

– No les reconocerá. Será más doloroso de esa forma…

– ¡Por favor, Aizawa!

– Lo siento, no es el momento. No puedo decirles dónde está – Y colgó.

El escuchar el sonido que indicaba el final de la llamada provocó que el dolor se apoderase de su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo, sujetando aún a su niño en brazos mientras daba rienda suelta a su llanto.

– ¿Pa-pá?

Una mentira rápida. – …Papá se ha ido en un viaje de negocios, cariño.

* * *

Los años siguieron transcurriendo, pero eso no implicaba que el amor que Inko sintiera por Toshinori disminuyera. Al contrario, cada día aumentaba un poco más, aún si él ya no regresaba por las tardes para pasar tiempo con ellos.

Aún si en medio de la multitud habían cruzado miradas y él no había mostrado signos de reconocerla.

Conforme Izuku crecía, las mentiras sobre sus raíces fueron apilándose, puesto que ella no podía arriesgarse a que su único hijo sufriese por el olvido de su padre. No podía someterlo a ese dolor, no quería que él atravesase por la pesadilla de la cual ella no lograba despertar. Así que se aferró a aquella mentirilla que dijo el día que se le negó volver a ver al hombre al que tanto amaba: "Está en un viaje de negocios", fue la primera versión.

Poco después, esta se transformó en "Papá trabaja en el extranjero".

Y no se habló mucho más del tema.

Al haber perdido a su padre a una tierna edad, el pequeño pecoso dejó de recordar los momentos que vivió cuando su familia estaba completa, y en su mente consciente sólo se almacenaron las vivencias compartidas con su madre.

Por ello, a Inko casi le da un paro cardíaco al descubrir a su hijo maravillado por las hazañas efectuadas por All Might , las cuales la televisión mostraba de manera constante.

Pronto, la maravilla se convirtió en admiración, y la mujer tuvo que endurecer su corazón un poco más para no quebrarse cada vez que su amado hijo pedía que le pusiera en el computador un vídeo particular del héroe número uno. Ella cumplía la petición, pero si intentaba ver dicha filmación en particular el dolor atacaba nuevamente su corazón al pensar en que el hombre a quien tanto amaba se encontraba luchando, solo, para traer felicidad a las personas.

Así que nunca reprodujo el clip para sí. Sólo rezaba para sus adentros, pidiendo que el gran y noble hombre tuviese algún lugar donde encontrase la paz que ella ya no podía darle.

Con el tiempo, la admiración del niño se transformó en determinación, la cual se fue fortaleciendo a la par que su cuerpo se desarrollaba.

Y donde muchos habrían decidido impedirle que cumpliera sus sueños, a sabiendas de los peligros que inundaban el camino del héroe, Inko hizo otra vez despliegue de la fortaleza que le caracterizaba:

Decidió apoyar los sueños de su hijo, que cada día se parecía más y más al actual símbolo de la paz, y que casualmente era también el hombre al que siempre amaría.

Toshinori Yagi.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Esto iba a ser Fluff... no sé qué pasó, me desvié a medio camino pensando en las opciones, y esto pasó. Resulta que mi headcanon personal es que, pues esto. Que en realidad All Might si es el papá de Izuku, pero por azares del destino, no lo sabe/recuerda. _

_...Ahora que lo releo para corregir errores de dedo me doy cuenta que no me quedó tan bien cómo creí al principio. Ugh. Y yo que estaba satisfecha por el resultado. Es peor de lo que pensé.  
_

 _Y pues repito esto aquí otra vez. Actualmente me encuentro en apuros económicos, por lo que si alguien considera que merezco tantito apoyo, les agradecería que accediesen a mi página de Ko-Fi. Me choca un poco pedir dinero, pero la situación que actualmente me rodea es... fea, por decirlo de una manera. ¡Ojalá puedan apoyarme! Aunque inclusive palabras de aliento son recibidas en este momento tan oscuro. Pueden buscarme en " **ko - fi samcrevellari** ". Sin espacios ni comillas :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando a Inko Midoriya le dijeron que su hijo carecía de singularidad, dentro de sí sintió un inmenso alivio.

 _No tendrá que arriesgarse._

Y es que ella sabía que había muchas cosas que su pequeño había heredado del único hombre que ella estaba dispuesta a amar, incluyendo el deseo de transformar el mundo en un mejor lugar.

No es que no quisiera apoyar al pequeño Izuku. Es que como madre, no quería ver que el otro amor de su vida se expusiera al peligro.

Por eso sintió alivio que duró dos segundos antes de que la culpa le consumiera.

" _Lo siento, Izuku_ ", era lo que había dicho al ver a su hijo llorar mientras repetía el vídeo que tanto le inspiraba. Pero nunca le reveló que se disculpaba por pensar que la situación era mejor así, a pesar de que no dejaría de apoyar sus sueños de convertirse en héroe.

* * *

El tiempo nunca dejó de correr. Y ella no se permitía mirar atrás.

Los años se fueron acumulando, y si bien pudo haber dejado que la tristeza por haber perdido a su esposo se convirtiera en una carga, decidió emplear toda su energía en criar a su hijo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, este ya le sobrepasaba en estatura y en terquedad: No le importaba no tener singularidad, su deseo de seguir los pasos de All Might nunca había menguado. Y ahora se preparaba para los exámenes de ingreso de UA.

Un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento ahora llenaba los días de su hijo, y este debía ser acompañado con un nuevo menú que Inko accedió a preparar felizmente.

Sí, aún temía que su único hijo se expusiera al peligro. Pero, ¿qué clase de madre sería si le impidiera seguir el sueño al que tanta dedicación le había estado invirtiendo? Así que continuaba apoyándole de las maneras en que sólo ella podía.

Sin embargo, mentiría si no admitiera que le sorprendió en demasía la admisión de Izuku a UA.

Le tomó desprevenida. Le asustó.

Le recordó a Toshinori.

Y volvió a sentir miedo, porque no quería perder a otro pedazo de su corazón.

* * *

El peligro que rodeaba al colegio más prestigioso para aspirantes a héroes era peor de lo que jamás se había imaginado.

Primero, una singularidad que se manifestó casi de la nada (y que le acercaba peligrosamente al hombre de sus recuerdos), seguida del ataque durante los primeros días de Izuku atendiendo a esa institución educativa. Luego, el feroz enfrentamiento que su hijo había sostenido durante el festival cultural.

A esto le siguieron las prácticas que tampoco fueron un paseo sobre el parque, y para poner la cereza en el pastel, el ataque a los estudiantes más jóvenes durante su campamento.

El corazón de Inko no podría resistir más. Si, no podía negarlo, su hijo lucía increíblemente _genial_ siguiendo sus sueños sin vacilar jamás. Pero ella sentía que cada día que él continuaba exponiéndose al peligro le pesaba como si fueran 10 años más.

Cuando llegó la carta que le informaba la inclusión de un sistema de dormitorios, dudó. Dudó, pero no lo demostró. Quería creer en la escuela más prestigiosa de Japón, pero al mismo tiempo quería ver el rostro de su hijo todos los días para asegurarse que él estaba bien.

Así que al principio dijo a Izuku "puedes quedarte en los dormitorios". Pero ella sabía que no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a su pequeño. No aún.

No al peligro.

No a donde no pudiera alcanzarlo si algo ocurría.

* * *

Tras esa llamada que Aizawa le había hecho muchos años atrás, Inko se había acostumbrado a ver su hogar solamente ocupado por ella e Izuku. Sí, parafernalia de su esposo inundaba la habitación de su pequeño, pero tenía cuidado de no ingresar mucho a esa estancia para no recordar el pasado que ahora sólo le parecía un sueño que había durado muy poco.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando la familiar silueta (y es que a veces ella lo veía al dormir, porque sólo entonces se atrevía a revivir los ayeres que le habían llenado de felicidad) cubrió el umbral del pequeño departamento.

 _Está extremadamente delgado._ Fue su primera observación cuando el nerviosismo dejó de hacerle temblar. Y sintió dolor.

 _¿Es esto lo que ser héroe provoca? ¿Es por esto que permití que se quedara solo? …¿Es este el futuro que le aguarda a Izuku?_

El ver las heridas que adornaban el cuerpo del hombre aclamado como el héroe número uno tras la terrible batalla que sostuvo en Kamino le hirieron más de lo que había esperado, porque deseaba curarlas con sus propias manos, acariciarlas. Asegurarse que nunca más volverían a aparecer, pero… ya no estaba en la posición para hacer esto.

Ella había visto todo, a pesar de que se había prometido nunca más ver noticias relacionadas con All Might debido a la preocupación que le solía embargar. Pero dicho suceso fue tan impactante, que tuvo que verlo con sus propios ojos. Por eso no cambió el canal cuando las noticias comenzaron a transmitir la pelea que casi le provocó desmayarse en varias ocasiones, manteniéndose de pie con la única intención de rezar porque ese lugar no fuese el designado para el descanso eterno del Símbolo de la Paz.

" _No te perdonaré si mueres antes que yo, y que Izuku. Aún no lo conoces, te enamorarías de él inmediatamente. Es como tú en más aspectos de los que me gustaría. Por eso tienes que vivir"_ habían sido los pensamientos que había tenido arrodillada frente al televisor, con las manos entrelazadas, orando a cualquier Dios que estuviese dispuesto a escuchar sus plegarias.

Y él había vivido. Había vivido, y ahora estaba sentado nuevamente en su comedor, frente a ella, hablando como un maestro.

Con el transcurrir de los años, había fantaseado con el momento en que se volvería a encontrar con Toshinori. Al principio, soñaba con que él recuperaría la memoria y volvería a vivir con ellos, compensando con amor el tiempo que había pasado alejado.

Pero los días siguieron gastándose, y esta fantasía nunca se cumplió. Así que fue sustituida por otro escenario, uno similar al que ahora se desplegaba frente a sus ojos: Se reencontraba con el hombre que tanto amaba, pero él aún no la recordaba.

Sólo por esta suerte de "preparación mental" pudo mantenerse firme mientras explicaba sus razones para negarse a dejar ir a su hijo a los dormitorios de UA.

 _¿Cómo podría_ – pensaba para sí – _dejarlo ir cuando tú estás así? ¡El mejor héroe, completamente apaleado! ¿Cómo podría confiar en esa institución que no te pudo cuidar? ¿Cómo podría dejarles cuidar a lo único que me queda, a mi amado hijo?_

Tenía que dejar de pensar en el héroe como su esposo, y verlo como lo único que él sabía era en ese momento si no quería desmoronarse: Un representante de UA.

Por su hijo, tenía que hacerlo. Así que fue dura, como nunca lo fue en el pasado.

Pero toda esa dureza comenzó a desvanecerse cuando el centro del dilema, Izuku, reveló que seguiría su sueño sin importar si estudiaba en UA o en otro lugar.

Y terminó por desvanecerse cuando el hombre frente a ella recuperaba brevemente la forma en que le había conocido y se hincaba en el suelo, antes de mostrar su nueva apariencia.

Primero vino una revelación: "Creo que él será el próximo símbolo de la paz". Describir los sentimientos que la menuda mujer sintió al escuchar esas palabras costaría mucho, porque eran una mezcla de _"ah, ¿hasta en eso va a ser igual a ti?"_ y _"¡no puedes permitir que él se enfrente a los horrores que tu has vivido!"._ Confusión quizá sería la palabra más cercana, pero no del todo acerrada.

Luego vino una promesa.

– ¡Voy a protegerlo y criarlo… incluso si en ello se me va la vida!

En ese momento, Inko recordó. Recordó una memoria de su pasado que había mantenido sellada bajo llave, debido a la gran tristeza que le embargaba cuando se permitía pensar en ella:

 _Pocos días acababan de pasar desde el nacimiento de Izuku, y ella lo sujetaba suavemente entre sus brazos, donde el bebé de cabellos verdes dormía plácidamente. A su vez, ella descansaba arropada por el gran cuerpo de Yagi Toshinori, quien tenía lágrimas que buscaban desesperadamente correr por sus mejillas a pesar de la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro._

 _– Toshinori, ¿qué ocurre?_

 _Él había negado con la cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa. Depositó un beso en las frentes de Inko e Izuku antes de enterrar su rostro en el cuello de la mujer de cabellos verdes. – No tuve realmente una figura paterna en mi vida. Por eso me preocupaba no poder ser un buen papá para Izuku, pero ahora… viéndolo dormir sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, en lo único que pienso es en protegerlo y criarlo, aún si la vida se me va en ello. – Levantó la mirada y depositó un suave beso en el cuello de la mujer, sonriendo. – Voy a crear un mundo en donde ustedes siempre estarán a salvo._

Inko perdió toda la fuerza en las piernas y se precipitó hacia el suelo. Todos los sentimientos que había procurado mantener a raya ahora le embargaban nuevamente, y odió un poco a las casualidades que habían provocado que, de todas las personas, fuese Toshinori quien acogiese a Izuku como su protegido.

Pero de algo estaba segura: Aún si el mismo Toshinori no lo recordaba, se encontraba cumpliendo esa vieja promesa que había hecho en lo que parecía toda una vida atrás.

Poco a poco, logró serenarse un poco, por lo que se acercó a la desgarbada figura del hombre que definitivamente jamás dejaría de amar. Quien la viera sonreír en ese momento, sólo pensaría que estaba sorprendida por la determinación del héroe. Y si bien era cierto, en parte, había mucho más detrás de ello.

No recordaba qué era lo que había respondido años atrás a la misma declaración, pero sabía lo que tenía que decir ahora:

– Tú eres aquello a lo que Izuku aspira. No odio a la UA ni nada por el estilo, sólo deseo que Izuku sea feliz. – Fijo la mirada en el hombre, que ahora le parecía más frágil que ella, y externó su verdadero sentir. – Sin importar qué, no abandones tu vida. Por favor, sigue viviendo… para protegerle y cuidarle todo lo que sea posible. Sólo prométeme eso.

 _Eso será suficiente._

Él se lo prometió sin dudar.

Y ella sólo pudo rezar porque ese juramento se cumpliese.

Al ver salir a los dos varones del apartamento, Inko se sorprendió al notar lo ancha que lucía la espalda de quien siempre sería su bebé.

 _Se supone que mi trabajo es protegerte, Izuku. Pero… sin darme cuenta, has crecido tanto, al punto en que estás más que decidido a ser quien protege._

Inko lloró hasta quedarse dormida ese día. Por lo que había perdido… y lo que había ganado.

 _La sangre es más espesa que el agua, aparentemente._

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_ Yo no tenía planeado continuar esto, ¡pero heme aquí! Estaba viendo otra vez el encuentro entre All Might e Inko, y comencé a preguntarme "¿cómo se sentiría ella al recibir declaraciones tan potentes en mi AU?". Así que esto pasó. Tengo sueño y seguro hay mil errores de dedo, pero no podía dormir antes de terminar esto. Ojalá los sentimientos de Inko sean correctamente transmitidos. Yo estaba llorando mientras lo escribía.

Nuevamente, si alguien considera que mi trabajo es digno de una propina, el link a mi Ko-Fi está en mi perfil. De lo contrario, de verdad, ¡los reviews me hacen increíblemente feliz!


End file.
